Winter Wonderland
by Harper King
Summary: Goku tries to surprise Chichi and takes her on a romantic date.


"Chichi! Come outside! It's snowing again!" Goku yelled to his wife.

"I'm coming." Chichi replied from inside. She laid her baby Gohan down in his crib, after feeding and burping him, and went outside to join her husband. As she stepped out into the shivering cold, she saw Goku making snow angels in the yard. She giggled slightly and went over to him. "You're going to get a cold without a heavier jacket on." She said softly and sweetly, knowing he already knew.

"I know Chi. But I couldn't resist." Son Goku said as he stood up and wiped off his jacket. "I have a surprise. Close your eyes and take my hand."

Chichi grinned slightly and did as her husband said. Next thing she knew, she was soaring through the air, feeling the ice cold air on her soft skin, turning her cheeks bright red. Chichi wanted so badly to open her eyes and see where her husband was taking her.

"No cheating Chichi." He said as she began to peek.

"Oh but it's cold Goku!" She whined a little. Surely they were very high in the sky by now. She could feel her grip on Goku's hand start to slip and held tighter. Both of their hands were sweaty from holding so tight.

After another minute her hand slipped through, causing her and Goku to panic a bit. Chichi screamed as loud as she could, falling through space. Her eyes opened with extreme fear.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed and begged. She was still falling. Chichi summoned up the courage to look below and see what she was lunging to, and noticed it was a lake. "Oh no. GOKU!" She said, now with tears of fear freezing to her face. Just as she was certain she would drown, she felt Goku beneath her catching her.

Suddenly she was still. Holding onto her man for dear life, with tears frozen onto her face.

"Chichi are you okay?" He asked as if nothing had just occurred. Chichi looked down to see how she was still alive. Goku's foot was about two inches from the water. Being a econd behind and Chichi would have been in the water. Cold and drowning. Any other time of the year and she had a chance to survive the fall, but with the water so wintry cold she surely would have drowned. The thought of this made her hold Goku's neck that much tighter.

"Ready to continue?" He looked to her with a smile.

"Yeah. I am." Chichi said, recomposing herself to hide her fear from Goku. They took off again.

"Close your eyes Chichi. He said looking her in the eyes."

"Honey, where are we going?"

"You'll love it. You will thank me then." Goku said warmly.

She leaned up to his face and kissed his lips, warming them up. "Okay. I trust you."

After a short while Goku and Chichi landed. Chichi sarted to open her eyes as Goku said. "Not yet. I'll tell you when." Chichi's imagination was running wild. "Where is he taking me to?" She thought. She stood there alone for a moment and felt his chilly hand touch hers. He led her a few meters, and let her hand go.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She said anxiously.

He put his hands over her eyes and began to speak again. "Okay then. One, two, three, open." He moved his hands to reveal an open field full of lit white Christmas lights. They were bright enough for her to see that there was an ice rink in the middle, that had obviously never been skated before and skates on the edge. Chichi stood there speechless, in love with the view.

"So?" Goku asked, anxious to know her answer.

"Wow Goku, this is…" She paused for a moment, "Beautiful." She stepped closer to the rink. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Goku then walked up behind her, and softly whispered into her ear, "Just like you Chichi." A widespread smile broke out on her face. Goku then approached the rink, and out on his skates. Chichi followed him and did the same. He stood on the ice, very wobbly. Chichi stood gracefully and swirled around Goku skillfully, stopping face to face so close she could feel his breath.

"You've never skated before have you?" She teased, knowing the answer by his wobbling legs and nervous look.

"Well… No… Not really." Goku said, smiling and scratching his head. Chichi began to giggle at him.

"Well then, I'll teach you." Chichi said, taking his hands in hers. "Right, then left." She began to pull Goku forward, as he could barely move at all. "Come on it's easy once you get the hang of it. Just move your right foot forward first, swaying a little, and then push off more left."

Still holding Chichi's hands, Goku did as she instructed. "Right, then left, then right, then left." He repeated to himself, losing his balance. After soving about 10 feet, he fell. Chichi couldn't help but laugh at his inabilities. He was one of the strongest men to ever grace the universe, but could not ice skate. "Finally, something I can do better then you!" She smirked, still giggling slightly, with a very large smile on her face.

Goku smirked back and commented "Not for long!" He stood back up, and tried again, and again he fell. He stood up and took Chichi's hands and successfully made it around the rink one whole time. Then, he made it around once without her. She smiled at his rising confidence.

"Now tell me I'm not getting pretty good?! You show me what you can do Chichi!" He said, not expecting too much. Chichi then, took off her heavy jacket, and clothing. She was wearing Sweat pants and a tank-top once she was done shedding layers. She pulled all of her hair back into a tight ponytail and let the tail stay. She began with a slow circle around the whole rink, and began to pick up her speed. She was going extremely fast, and broke into twirls, swirls and even leaps. She glided over the ice like an Olympic athlete. Graceful, and skillful, she mesmerized her husband with her hidden skills. She was spinning so fast Goku was sure she'd fall from dizziness. He could see the amazing sparkle in Chichi's eyes while she skated and found it hypnotizing.

She dipped and stood back up and continued. She broke out of her suave routine and skated back to Goku, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Wow Chichi I had no idea you could do all that! I knew you could fight like a man, but you just skated like a graceful woman."

"I am a woman Goku." She said to spite him.

"I know Chi but wow that was amazing. Where did you learn to skate like that?"

"My mom had me in non-stop skating lessons when I was younger, while my dad had me in non-stop fights. They always fought about my fighting and dancing. I never minded working over time to please both. Whenever my mom died, I stopped for the longest time. I just fought. Then, one night I had a dream about my mom and it made me want to skate so badly that very second. So I snuck out to a rink and practiced until the sun came up. For a while I did it every night, until my dad found out. We both know how big of a sap he is, but this was something he was so set against me doing. I guess it's because my mother loved it so much. I look like her and if I skated like her then he would miss her even more. So I stopped." by the end of her explanation, Chichi was shivering. Goku put her jacket around her again and held her closely.

"Why stop something you love so much?"

"I love my Dad more. Why did I stop fighting?"

"Because you married me?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Chichi. I didn't mean-"

She put her finger to his mouth to hush him and stared into his eyes. "I would stop breathing to be with you Goku. For me, everything I enjoy and love is no comparison to my love for you." She finished what she said with a kiss. "I love you Goku. I married you, and I made a baby with you. I love you, and I couldn't live without you. You complete me in a way I can't even understand."

"I love you to Chichi." He said. Simple and sweet. He kissed her slowly, tenderly, with patience.

"Why did you do all this Goku?" Chichi asked after a minute or two of soft, slow kisses.

"Because." He answered. "You do so much for me and Gohan that I decided it was time to do something for you."

"So how did you guess skating?"

"Do you remember the first winter we spent as a couple?"

"Yes. It was really cold."

"Yeah. And one time, you wanted to take me skating. I told you no there was no way you were getting me to skate. You gave up and we never went. Remember that?"

"Oh yeah! I do actually! We went to a movie and had Bulma tag along."

"Exactly. I wanted to make it up to you."

"That's so sweet Son Goku."

"Well Son Chichi, you are more than worth it." He said.

"This was all amazing…You're amazing."

"Well, as amazing as both of us think this was, I believe we have a baby at home that needs us there with him."

"Okay."

He lifted her into his strong arms and flew back to his home. She felt so warm and comforted in his arms. She stared into his strong eyes.

"He is amazing. So naïve, and yet so strong. Goku. Hmm. My one true love. I remember the first night we made love to each other. So timid, then a total reversal. He drives me crazy with his appetite sometimes though.. Ha ha.." She thought about Goku. "Never ceases to amaze the people around him."

They arrived home and Gohan was still sound asleep. "Hey. Um. Chichi?" Goku said after they left Gohan's nursery.

"What?"

"Um. What's for dinner?"

Chichi stood there and looked at him for a minute in disbelief that he had just asked that. "It never fails." She giggled. She smiled at him and turn to the kitchen. Chichi cooked some soup for her and her husband, and snuggled up on the couch to eat it. They started up a movie Chichi picked, and Chichi fell asleep almost half way through, and Goku joined her in the land of dreams not to long after.


End file.
